User blog:Lvdoomien/Baji Jiba
These are the members of Baji Jiba, the protagonist of my fan fiction's army Robert = The leader of Baji Jiba who is also the Demon Lord of Wrath but is able to control himself and use his powers for good. Since he is half digimon he can DigiXros. When Robert becomes extremely enraged he turns into Robert Ruin Mode, which is known as his "True Form" since it is when he loses control of Daemon's soul and it takes him over. Kotemon = One of the main warriors and first member of Baji Jiba who joined Baji Jiba because he was taken in by Robert when he was being bullied by some other Rookie level digimon. After Robert made the other digimon leave him alone he started following Robert until eventually Robert let him join Baji Jiba. Thundermon = A small warrior who has a strong attraction to electricity. He joined Baji Jiba when Kotemon accidentally turned on an electricity facility they were passing through, which attracted Thundermon and he immediately wanted to join Baji Jiba. Strikedramon = A warrior in Baji Jiba that leads a squad of four Commandramons. Joined Baji Jiba when his squad of Commandramons was saved by Robert X2 when they were kidnapped and almost eaten by a Parrotmon that was nesting on top of the Stratosphere in Las Vegas. Buraimon = A wanderer digimon who first appears when Robert and Kotemon are attacked by a group of bandit Ninjamon and Kogamon. After Robert becomes Robert X2 and deletes the bandits Buraimon shows himself and challenges Robert X2 to a swordfight. After Robert X2 defeats Buraimon Robert offers him a hand of friendship. Buraimon accepts and joins Baji Jiba. Grademon = A powerful digimon who was exiled from his tribe because he accidentally deleted a Rookie level digimon who attacked him. While he was wandering the wastes of the world Baji Jiba found him. At first Grademon attacks them but when Robert first becomes Robert X3 he is able to defeat Grademon in a swordfight. Grademon then tries to leave but Robert stops him and, after hearing his story, convinces him to join Baji Jiba. Mistymon = A Mistymon who tryed to kill Robert because when Robert first went Ruin Mode and blindly deleted many digimon he also deleted Sorcerymon, who was Mistymon's brother before Mistymon had digivolved from Wizardmon. After being defeated by Robert X3 he was saved by Robert X3 when Onimon tryed to delete them both. Realizing the mistake he was making and being thankful for his life he wanted to join Baji Jiba and Robert allowed him. Surfimon = Surfimon is first met when a Seadramon tries to eat while he's surfing him but is saved by Robert and Thundermon. Before Surfimon could thank him a GigaSeadramon and an army of MegaSeadramons and Seadramons attack them both, claiming they killed one of his "sons". After deleting GigaSeadramon and his army Surfimon joined Baji Jiba out of gratitude. FlameWizardmon = A FlameWizardmon is the older brother of Mistymon and Sorcerymon. Mistymon suggested that Robert and the rest of the army go find his older brother who lives on Mount Rushmore. When Thundermon finds him hiding on top of Rushmore FlameWizardmon attacks him. Before FlameWizardmon can delete Thundermon Mistymon convinces him that Thundermon is an ally. Being surprised to see his brother FlameWizardmon decides to join Baji Jiba. Sethmon = A wild Sethmon is found by Baji Jiba while they were walking to the East Coast. At first Sethmon attacked Robert but, with the help of FlameWizardmon, he was able to tame it and add it to the Baji Jiba army. More to be added soon. Category:Blog posts